


A deal

by AngelicAssbutt



Series: James Wesley shorts [4]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Intimidation, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, Violence, i guess, implied murder i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24670237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicAssbutt/pseuds/AngelicAssbutt
Summary: James Wesley interrogates a spy.
Series: James Wesley shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1663975
Kudos: 3





	A deal

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Prompt;  
> “I’d rather be dead.”  
> “Then I have some good news for you.”

When she wakes up she’s in a small and dark room. The room smelled of mold and sewage water, the nauseating smells filling her nose. She wanted to throw up but if it was because of the smell or the massive headache she had she didn’t know. Probably both she decided.

The rope was burning her wrists as she tried to get herself free. She throws her head back in exhaustion as her arms and shoulders grow more tired fighting against her restraints. Giving up she sighs and slouches on the chair.

Her attention is soon directed on the door as it slowly creeks open and lets in some light in the limited space. A man is talking on the other side of the door but she couldn't make out what was said. Soon the man walks in and closes the door, letting darkness fall over the room once again.

"So, you're our little information breach." He tuts disapprovingly before turning on a bright fluorescent lamp sitting on a small desk in front of her. Directing the lamp just a bit over her head so it wouldn't shine into her eyes but still limit her seeing as he started talking again.

"Lately, we've been noticing our rivals have been very quick to information they shouldn't have. Information impossible for them to have unless of course, someone is selling it to them from the inside. Why do you think that is?" She finally recognized who she was talking to, James Wesley, a scary man to know and even scarier to have on your bad side.

Despite the positions she was in, the woman was feeling a bit cocky, "Hm, I don't know, maybe you just aren't as good at keeping a secret operation as you think you are." Maybe a bit too cocky.

She couldn't see Wesley's face but she's sure he was pissed off. She could hear him walking up and circling her, feeling his weight against her back as he leaned down. Putting his hand on each side of her body on the arms of the chair.

A shiver ran through her body at the warmth of his breath at her ear, a strand of her hair tickling her cheek as he exhaled slowly. "Let's try that again shall we?" He spoke through gritted teeth. "What do you know about the information leak we've had in the past couple of weeks?"

The woman made a weak attempt to escaping the bonds again and huffed out, "I don't know." And before she could react her head was yanked back by her hair and she let out a yelp. "AH! I really don't know!"

He let her hair go and straightened up. Going back around so he was standing on the opposite side of the table, moving the lamp to the side so she could see him better. His features were tense as he was watching her, contemplating his next move.

Her breathing was heavy as she watched Wesley intensely, waiting for him to do something. Suddenly he turned around and left the room, the woman exhaled and slumped forward. She leaned back again to try and get in a more comfortable position and see if there was any way for her to escape the bonds.

The break didn't last too long though, for soon he came back in the room, with two other guys. They looked far more intimidating with their scarred faces and arms.

The woman smiled sheepishly at them, _Fuck, this is not gonna be fun._

One circled you and positioned himself right behind you, you could feel his legs against your arms, pressed together in the small room.

Before she could react her head was slammed down on the table and held down against it. She could feel the intense throbbing around her nose and blood trickling down to her mouth.

"Now, missy. I'm going to give you a once in a lifetime kinda deal. You tell us who you're working for and who you sell information to and we'll let you work for us instead.", Wesley sat down on the chair, unbuttoning his suit jacket and placing his hand on the table. "A double agent, if you will. We'll give you false information to report back and you will give us actual information on our adversaries."

The man behind her let her head go and instead grabs her shoulders and tugs her up. She lets out a small whimper at his rough grip.

"Huh? Doesn't that sound good? Quite an offer if you ask me." He purses his lips tightly at her and raised his eyebrows.

The woman grits her teeth, breathing harshly. "And what do I get out of it?" The taste of metal heavy in her mouth.

James scoffs and smiles lightly, "Your life of course. You, get to live."

She tugs harshly on the restraints around her wrists and spits blood on the table close by where his hands were resting, looking him dead in the eyes. “I’d rather be dead.”

He looks disgustingly at the table before rising and resting his hands on it and leaning forward so he was closer to her face.

He smirks that sickening smirk only he can do and straightens up, huffing out a small laugh, “Then I have some good news for you.” He turns around and waves his men towards you. “You should’ve taken the deal darling.” You hear him say as he walks out of the room.


End file.
